


Your Highness, Why?

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: One year has passed after the day King Earnur left for Minas Morgul, and Mardil, the ruling steward stared silently upon the empty throne...
Kudos: 1





	Your Highness, Why?

As the steward of Gondor, his allegiance is for the king of Gondor, and never he leaves the king's side, not even in the times of troubles.

Mardil Voronwe silently gazed his eyes upon the empty throne of Gondor. One year has passed since Earnur, the last king of Gondor accepted the challenge from the evil lord of Minas Morgul, The Witch-King Of Angmar. Something that Earnur shouldn't accept at all. Mardil always blamed himself for not being able to persuade the king. 

Sometimes when Mardil was sleeping, he was troubled by the nightmares. The nightmares of Earnur being tortured by the The Witch-King.

Looking upon the empty throne made his tears began to fell from his eyes. Mardil cried in grief, mourned the loss of King Earnur. How he wished if Earnur listened to him, but what he can do? The son of Earnil II still stand by his decision, and nothing Mardil can do to deter it. He stubbornly departed to Minas Morgul with a few of his knights, and never returned. The only thing Mardil can do in that time was to pray for King Earnur's safety. 

He knew, Earnur is maybe the strongest in Gondor, but he's not a match for The Witch-King. The leader of the ringwraiths will surely kill him easily. The Witch-King actually have set a death trap for the king, yet Earnur was shrouded in overconfidence.

King Earnur has no child as the king doesn't have desire for women and marriage. Of course there are claimants to the throne, but everyone was afraid for another Kin-Strife. The only choice Mardil has is to become the ruling steward and rule in the name of king, until the king returns. It's a very bitter decision, but Mardil must do it for the sake of Gondor. Someone needs to to take care of Gondor in the absence of the king. 

No one can say if Earnur is still alive in Minas Morgul, not even Mardil himself. But deep inside his heart, Mardil believed that the king will return someday. Gondor needs a king to lead his people.

"Your Highness, why?" Mardil lamented alone.

The end.


End file.
